


Spectacular

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, One Night Stands, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Genma picks up Ino at the bar.





	

Ino was reluctant to go to the bar with Sakura. She insisted that nothing good could come from it. Her pink haired friend had said that she needed to get out and have some fun. The blonde replied that she had plenty of fun. 

"You're stuck in a rut. Come out with me and let loose! Wear a sexy outfit. You love sexy outfits," Sakura wiggled her eyebrows. She held up a bag. "And with every sexy outfit comes a pair of 'fuck me' heels." 

Sakura held up a pair of black stiletto heels. Ino rolled her eyes and smiled. Sakura knew how to rope her into things. 

"Fine!" Ino took the bag and the heels. 

"Great! Be ready at 7." she squealed. 

* * *

 Genma looked around the bar, hoping that the selection would become a little wider as the night went on. 

"I don't understand why he invites us out if he's just going to ignore us." Kotetsu complained. 

"Yeah Genma, can't you look for a piece of ass without us?" Izumo added. He gestured with his drink and it sloshed over onto the table. Genma rolled his eyes and clicked his senbon against his teeth. 

"You morons. This looks more natural. As if we're  _all_ looking for pussy." he replied crudely. 

"Must you be so fucking vulgar?" Kotetsu asked, causing all three men to erupt in laughter. 

Genma looked around the bar. His golden eyes were immediately drawn to the two new additions to the room. A pink haired girl wearing a black mini dress and lace leggings and a tall blonde wearing a deep V neck purple dress. His eyes trailed down her long legs to her black heels. 

"Guys..shut up. Look." Genma inclined his head toward the two girls.

"Oh no. Locked on target." Izumo sighed. 

"Which one?" 

"The blonde." he replied. 

"Go up to her." 

"Shh, they just got here. Let her get a drink first." said Genma. 

"You're just gonna leave us?" Kotetsu fake whined. 

"Yeah, while you two jerk each other off, I'll be having sex with a hot chick." 

"How do you know that you'll have sex with her?" Izumi asked. 

"Because I'm  _very_ persuasive." his eyes glinted mischievously. 

* * *

 Ino and Sakura entered the bar. It wasn't very crowded which Ino was grateful for. She had to admit that even if she didn't like being at the bar, Sakura was right about the outfit. She felt sexy. She paired her sparkly, purple V neck dress with purple eyeshadow, a neutral lip, and simple hoop earrings. Of course, she wore the "fuck me" heels that Sakura gave her. 

"What can I get for you ladies?" the bartender asked. Ino ordered a piña colada and Sakura ordered a strawberry daiquiri. 

As they waited, they took a look around the bar. 

"Oh my god Ino. That guy is totally looking at you!" Sakura was glancing behind her friend at a table a few feet from them. 

Ino coolly turned her head to see a brunet haired guy glancing at her. 

"Oh my god, he's hot. Wait, wasn't he the proctor from the Chunin Exams?" Ino asked. 

"Yes! I knew he looked familiar," Sakura nearly jumped in her seat. "Holy shit, he's coming this way." The pinkette looked down and stirred her drink. 

Ino tensed and straightened her back as he approached. 

* * *

 The pink haired girl had spotted him so Genma decided to make his move. He grabbed his drink and headed over to the girls. 

"Good evening ladies." Genma smiled. He placed his left hand on the blonde's back. 

"Good..evening.." the pink haired girl blushed. 

"Genma. Shiranui." he supplied. 

"Yeah, you were the proctor for our Chunin Exams." 

"Was I? You're Sakura Haruno right? Your sensei is Kakashi." Genma asked. Sakura nodded. He turned to Ino. "What about you beautiful?" 

"Ino Yamanaka." she blushed. 

"Asuma's student. That's right." he smiled knowingly. 

"Hey Sakura!" a voice from behind them said. They turned to see Kakashi, hands in his pockets, behind them. 

"Oh hey sensei. Perfect timing. I wanted to ask you about something," Sakura said. "Ino, I hope you don't mind. I just remembered something really important." 

"That's..fine, Sakura." 

"Yeah, she's a big girl. Right, Ino?" Genma asked. He made Ino blush again. 

"Great, see you tomorrow." Sakura places some money on the bar then slid out of her seat. She grabbed Kakashi's arm and dragged him away from the pair. 

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked. 

"Genma is totally hitting on Ino. I didn't want to be a third wheel." Sakura replied. 

"Oh he's totally getting laid tonight." Kakashi looked back at Genma as he placed his hand on Ino's knee, and ran it up her thigh. He leaned into say something to her. Her mouth opened in shock and she playfully smacked his arm. 

"Ino's not like that." Sakura giggled. She found it funny that Kakashi thought Ino would be so easy. Yet she wasn't so sure anymore, watching Ino down shots. 

"You don't know Genma. He's a complete ladies man. He knows exactly what to say to get girls into bed before they even realize it." Kakashi replied. 

"That's weird." she looked up at her sensei. 

"Oh no, it's legit." Kakashi looked down at her. Seeing her unamused expression, he added, "He'd never force himself on a woman. He can charm the panties off any girl and they do so willingly." he smiled. 

Sakura looked over at her friend, who was now standing. Genma had his hand on her hip as he paid their tab. He waved goodbye to his friends and wrapped his arm around Ino. Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about her friend going home with an older guy. 

"She'll be fine." her sensei reassured her. 

* * *

 The following morning Ino woke up with a throbbing headache. Her eyes opened and adjusted to the dim light of the room she was in. 

" _What? Where am I?_ " Ino thought to herself. She sat up and looked around. 

The room was decent sized and minimally decorated. Ino realized she was in an apartment. 

" _What happened last night?_ " she wondered. Her answer came not a moment later when she turned her head to see the body laying next to her. Ino remembered drinking with Genma and then agreeing to come back to his place, but she didn't remember anything after that. 

She clutched her head and got up slowly. She decided it was time to go home. 

"Hmm..good morning, beautiful." Genma sat up and stretched with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning." Ino replied, looking around for her clothes. She put her panties on then her dress. "Where's the bathroom?" 

Genma pointed behind her. She thanked him and went to the bathroom to look at her makeup. Her lips were reddened and raw looking. Her hair was a rat's nest and partially caught in her earring. Her eyeshadow was streaked and smeared. She had three hickeys on her neck. Ino noticed her whole body was sore. 

She groaned internally. She jumped into bed with him for no reason other than she was drunk. Ino attempted to smooth and untangle her hair. Then tried to wipe off as much of her makeup as she could.

Genma came in and wrapped his arms around her. He had put on shorts but stayed shirtless.

"Last night was fun." he murmured in her ear. 

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, but I have to go." Ino turned around in his arms and ducked under them. She grabbed her shoes and didn't bother putting them on. She'd break an ankle. 

"Well.. can I see you again sometime?" he asked. He walked her to the door.

"Yeah definitely. Maybe with less alcohol around." Ino smiled. She wasn't trying to seem rude, but she felt awful. All she wanted to do was go home and shower. 

"If you prefer. See you later." Genma kissed her and watched her leave. 

* * *

 

Ino felt like everyone was staring at her. She stalked toward her home, feeling guilty, and cursing the fact that Gemma lived so fucking far from her place.

"Ino! Hey!" 

Her head snapped up to see her sensei and teammates walking her way. 

" _Oh god, no. Not this._ " Ino turned red. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now or even be seen. 

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru smirked, looking her up and down. 

"Um.." 

"Let me guess, Genma?" Asuma asked. Ino nodded. 

"Wait..What about Genma?" Choji asked, looking confused between Asuma and Ino. Asuma was smirking knowingly at Ino. Shikamaru turned to his friend. 

"Ino had sex last night with Genma. That explains why you're dressed like a hooker." he eyed her with a smile. Choji stared wide eyed at her. 

"I'm seriously hungover right now. Can you just leave me alone?" she grumbled. 

Shikamaru unzipped his flak jacket and pulled off his outer shirt, leaving him in his mesh shirt. He handed her the long sleeved shirt and put his flak jacket back on. 

Ino took his shirt gratefully and pulled it over her dress, which didn't fit quite right after spending the night crumpled on the floor

"I'll take her home and see you guys later." Shikamaru said. 

Asuma and Choji nodded. Shikamaru and Ino continued walking toward Ino's place. 

"So, how exactly did this come about?" Shikamaru asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Sakura and I went to the bar last night and Genma was flirting with me and buying me drinks and I dunno, I woke up in his bed." Ino replied. 

"Is that all it takes? Get you drunk?" he joked. She glared at him. 

"Well, Genma is hot. I might've slept with him anyway." she said sharply. 

"Get inside and clean up." Shikamaru smirked. Ino pulled off her borrowed shirt and handed it to her teammate. 

"Thanks for making me look less like a prostitute." she said. 

"You're welcome." he replied, he walked away. She went inside to shower and get changed. 


End file.
